Polaris
by theorganasolo
Summary: After an unexpected illness threatens to wipe out the population of the tiny town of Nome, Alaska, dogsled racer Han Solo might be the town's only hope. A historial HanLeia AU taking place in during the Serum Run to Nome.
1. Chapter 1

**December 1924**

It was cold when Leia awoke in her bed. Not opening her eyes she moved her body closer to the other side of the bed hoping to find the warmth of her husband. Disappointedly, she was met with a coldness, telling her that Han had been out of bed for a while. Finally peeling her eyes open, her blurred vision adjusted to being awake she went back over to her side of the bed and reached over to the clock on the nightstand which read 7 AM. _Ah_ Leia thought _it's a race day_.

"Mommy, mommy mommy!" broke the silent reverie as Leia's daughter burst into the room before struggling to climb onto the bed. With a giggle, Leia sat up and pulled her daughter onto the warm bed.

"Mommy I waited until the 'wittle' hand was on the seven just like you and daddy told me!" little Jaina said proudly.

"That's right! You're such a smart girl knowing how to tell time," Leia replied, and began blowing raspberries on Jaina's stomach.

"Mommy that tickles!" Jaina laughed and began moving her body away from her motber.

"Alright, alright I'll stop."

"Guess what today is!"

"Hmmmm," Leia faked puzzlement, "it's a Friday!"

"Nooooo, mommy stop tricking me!" came Jaina's indignant reply.

"Oh! I know what today is, it's your daddy's race day!"

"Mommy no!"

With a final laugh Leia decided to end her daughter's mounting frustration, "Sweetie of course I know what today is! Happy Birthday my love!"

"I five year old!" Jaina proudly stated while holding up her palm.

"That you are my little dove."

 _I can't believe she's five_. Leia remembered when Jaina was born. She had decided to give birth in the hospital, which is very much against the norm of the time. She smiles to herself as her memories take her back to Han complaining that he wouldn't be allowed in the room when she have birth.

" _Sorry hotshot_ , _I'll have to weather this storm by myself_." Han wasn't that far though, when her friend and fellow nurse Shara Bey, kicked Han out of the room and closed the door, Leia heard the scraping of a chair being pulled right outside. Han would be there if she needed him. She couldn't contemplate that thought too long as another painful contraction washed over her. It was all worth it though, as soon as her daughter was placed in her arms. Her angry pink skin, damp hair, and loud wails didn't register to Leia as she drank in Jaina's face. It was still another half hour before Han was allowed back in. Before then, Leia had never seen Han cry before. He didn't bother swiping away the flowing tears staining his face as a look of pure love radiated from his whole being as he held his whole world in his arms, Leia in his left, and Jaina in his right.

" _Ah, sweetheart, isn't she- isn't she just perfect_."

"Mommy, can I have my present now pwease?" Jaina's voice drew Leia out of her thoughts.

"No you silly goose! Daddy and I will give you your present together and we have to wait for the race to be over! Besides, your present isn't in the house anyway."

A puzzled expression came over Jaina as she crawled over to Leia sitting on her knees.

"So it's not my new sib- um…, Jaina struggled with the difficult word that she heard her parent's use so often, "my new sivling?"

Leia chuckled, "That would be _sibling_ my sweet. And no. The baby won't be here until June, remember?"

"Ohhhhh."

Han and Leia had decided to expand their little family and give Jaina another playmate. It hadn't taken long for Leia to get pregnant which was slightly disappointing to her as she wanted to have more fun trying.

" _What can I say sweetheart? I'm an excellent shot_!" Han's words echoed in Leia's ears as she fought back a grin.

"Now come on, you want to see the end of the race right?"  
Thoughts of her birthday present quickly flew from her mind as Jaina jumped off of the bed while tugging Leia with her as they both rushed to get dressed and make their way over to Main Street.

* * *

The cold was strong in Han's face as the wind striked his body and the sled pulled him further along the trail. While he was bundled in his snow gear, including goggles to protect his eyes, it was still bitterly cold outside. With a quick glance behind him, Han saw the lead dogs of his brother-in-law's sled. Not wanting to lose this race, and mosty wanting to make Jaina proud that her dad won on her birthday, Han issued out a command to the team, "Mush!" followed by a kissing sound, to get them to speed up.

The lead dog, a beautiful husky with a brown coat and a white belly heeded the command and made sure the other dogs followed. Han grinned as the seven dogs immediately began to pick up speed. It was so important to have a good lead dog, and Chewie fit that bill perfectly. The lead dog was responsible for heeding his master's orders and making sure the other dogs on the team followed them. Chewie and Millenia were the two huskies that lived in the house with Han and his wife. Han didn't see a problem with having eight dogs live in the house but Leia was another matter. In the distance he could see the small town of Nome approaching.

Han was a dogsled racer and a breeder of Siberian Huskies. But since dogsled racing didn't pay a lot, Han was a carpenter and he occasionally made deliveries between the towns in Northwest Alaska. But nothing compared to the feeling of racing. He was thankful of Leia's income as a nurse, which helped a lot. The thought of Leia sped Han on even faster as Nome got closer and closer in his vision.

* * *

"I can see them mommy I can see them!" Jaina was excitingly shouting and jumping around the edge of the main road where the majority of the town had lined up on both sides to see the outcome of the sled race.

"Just wait till she sees what her birthday present is," Winter mused to Leia.

"Oh, hush you! I don't want to give her any hints!" Leia jokingly chided.

Winter was Luke and Leia's cousin, who had arrived in Nome last week to be there for Jaina's birthday and to help Leia with her pregnancy as it progressed.

"Oh please, look at her. She's oblivious." Jaina was indeed unaware of anything going on excluding the mushers who were coming closer and closer to the finish line.

"Mommy, do you think daddy will win?"

Leia was just about to reply before the question was answered by Han being the first one to cross the finish line with Luke a few seconds behind him.

Jaina gasped, "Yay daddy!" She went to go into the road before Winter pulled her back to safety.

"Be careful Jaina, we have to wait for the other racers to arrive, we don't want you to get trampled by the dogs, right?"

"Okay Aunt Winter," the little girl conceded but her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Cheer up little dove, pretty soon you'll see daddy and then you can open your present!" Leia reminded her while grabbing her hand.

With a squeal Jaina began pestering her mother for hints of her present. Engrossed in their conversation, The trio didn't see Han approach Jaina from behind before she let out a shriek as Han lifted her up onto his shoulders, Chewie and Millenia at his side.

"Happy Birthday princess!" Han croond to his daughter.

"Daddy! You won, you won, you won!"

"Well of course I did! What, did you think Uncle Luke was going to beat _me_?"

"Very funny Han," a new voice piped in as Luke Skywalker strolled up to the group.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina began kicking her feet against Han's chest begging to be let down so she could greet her uncle. Han was quick to comply and Jaina ran up to Luke and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Jaina!" Luke exclaimed while ruffling her hair.

"Uncle Luke, do you know what mommy and daddy got me for my birthday?"

"You know Jaina, what makes you think your mom and dad got you a birthday present?" Luke joked.

"That's not very nice!" Jaina stamped her booted feet on the snow and crossed her arms looking like the spitting image of her mother, thought Han, even down to the braids. Leia herself was in a white snowsuit with a tan vest, and her hair up in braids like a crown wrapped around her head. Jaina was dressed similarly.

"Okay, okay princess, let's go get your present before you blow a gasket."

Jaina's brow furrowed, "Daddy, what's a gas-ket?"

Before Han could answer Leia asked, "Han where are the rest of the team?  
"Ah, Wedge lost my bet with him so he's putting them back in the lodge for me."

"You're making Wedge put back his team _and_ yours?" Winter was incredulous.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Miss Ice Queen. You're just upset that your boyfriend lost."

Winter began sputtering, "Wedge is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Okay, we're not having this argument again. Come on, let's go give Jaina her present."

"Alright sweetheart." Han leaned in to kiss his wife on the mouth while Jaina covered her eyes in disgust.

"Ew gross."

"Yeah you two, stop kissing and give the girl her gift," Luke joked.

"Okay, say goodbye to Uncle Luke and Aunt Winter, Jaina," Leia told her daughter. "You'll see them later tonight at dinner."

"Bye Uncle Luke, bye Aunt Winter!" Jaina called out to the two as she dragged her parents away, with Leia giving the two an apologetic glance as she was dragged off.

As she glanced back one last time before following her husband and daughter she saw a flash of red embrace her brother in a hug.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now daddy?"

"Almost princess."

The family was in the workshop, where Han had his carpentry business. It was located on Main Street between the post office and the general store.

"How about now?

Han laughed, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

As soon as Jaina opened her eyes, they landed on a hand carved maple sled in the middle of the room.

"A real musher's sled!" Jaina ran over to admire the sled.

"If you have that you'll need one of these," Leia pulled out a fur lined cap, similar to the one that Han wore but this one was yellow with white fur.

"Wow! A real musher's hat!" Jaina put on the cap before running over to Han and Leia, "Thank you, thank you!"

Han helped his daughter tie Chewie and Millenia to the sled.

"Come on Chewie! Mush!" And with that Jaina flew out the door.

"Stay on the sidewalk!" Han yelled out and watched as Jaina shrieked with laughter as she went racing down the street.

"I don't know honey, do you think we should have went with the doll?" Han joked.

Leia smirked at him, "I think she'll learn to like it."

The two were about to kiss before they were interrupted by Rieekan, the town's only doctor, walking into the store.

"I was coming by to wish Jaina a happy birthday but I take it I'll see her later when she's not whipping down the sidewalk."

"Hi Carlist," Leia greeted with a hug. Dr. Rieekan had stepped in as Luke and Leia's father figure after their had parents passed away. He was the only grandfather that Jaina knew.

Han also embraced Rieekan before putting his arm around Leia.

"I wish I had come with just birthday greetings but there is some news that I need to pass on," Rieekan reported as a solemn look appeared on his face.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Han quipped.

"Carlist, what's going on?"

"I got a telegram yesterday from the town of Holy Cross about a little Inuit boy who got sick. I wasn't sure why they were informing me about this until I read the symptoms."

"What were they?" Leia inquired.

"High fever, terrible cough, trouble breathing, and body sores."

Leia's face went white, "Carlist are you trying to to tell me that he has-"

"It's hard to say. I got another telegram this morning that said the boy had passed away. The trouble is, the parents won't let me perform an autopsy so I can't say for certain what he had."

"What are you saying Doc?"

"I'm saying to be careful. You know how quickly sickness spreads. I wouldn't want anything to happen to-"

"Nothing is going to happen to Jaina," Han interjected.

"I know, I know, I just want you two to be careful. And Lelila, you need to watch yourself with the new baby. I know it's hard in our profession but just take extra caution."

"I know, I'll be careful."

Han had had enough with this conversation, "So Carlist, we'll see you tonight at the house?"

"That's right!" Rieekan's tone turned more cheerful, "I look forward to seeing little Jaina, she's gotten so big!"

"I know she'll love seeing you," Leia warmly replied. "I should get back to the house and make it look more presentable."

"On that note, I'll get back to the hospital. Enjoy your day off Leia! And Han, congratulations on winning the race."

With that he walked out the door back to the hospital. Han, spotting Jaina coming back up the walkway, walked outside to slow her down.

"Daddy! _I_ was gonna command them to stop!"

Han laughed, "Next time princess."

"Come on Jaina, you can help me with the house before everyone arrives."

"Mommy do I _have_ to?"

"If the house isn't cleaned we can't have people over and that means no cake."

"No cake!" Jaina got back on the sled where Chewie and Millenia were still tied up. "Come on mommy let's go home and clean!"

Leia quickly kissed Han goodbye, "See you later hotshot."

"Have a good day princess!"

And with that Leia went out the door with Jaina, the latter on her sled, going at a more slow pace so she could still be next to her mom. Jaina began chattering excitedly about what would happen at her party but Leia couldn't help the feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of her stomach as she mulled over the troubling information Rieekan had shared.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 20, 1925**

 _I was right_ , thought Leia, but God she wished she wasn't. She was standing in a hospital room that contained two other occupants besides herself: little Poe Dameron asleep in his hospital bed with his mother Shara standing vigil beside him. Leia couldn't believe it had happened so quickly. Kes had called Han and Leia's house two days ago in a panic, asking Leia to cover Shara's shift at the hospital because Poe was sick. Leia of course hadn't given it a second thought, the nurses switched shifts all the time, and made her way over to cover for Shara. Everything was running smoothly except for a few cranky patients, when all hell broke loose. As she was completing patient charts, Leia heard a commotion at the entrance of the hospital. Thinking Mara Jade, the other nurse on duty, had got it covered, Leia merely glanced in the direction and went back to charting. That was until she saw Mara and Shara rush past her, Shara carrying Poe in her arms, wailing. Leia immediately placed them in a room and told Mara to get Dr. Rieekan. And that was when she got a good look at the little boy. Poe was dreadfully pale, a sharp contrast to his normally tan skin. He was shivering, sweating, and covered in ulcers while Shara pulled a chair next to her son's bed, sat down and began stroking his forehead

" _Shara what happened?"_

" _Oh Leia," her voice cracking_ , " _It all happened so fast. Poe woke up with this dreadful cough, the wet kind. And you know it's flu season so I thought I'd keep him home from school today and let him rest and that he'd be better in a few days. So I went on to work because Kes said he would stay with him. I was barely here for two hours when I got a call from the hospital phone that was from Kes saying I need to come home right away and that it was an emergency." A mucusy cough interrupted Shara as Poe began wheezing for air._

 _Shara promptly stood up and went for the door, "Where is that man?" she practically growled out, referring to Rieekan._

 _Leia walked over to her, guiding her back to her seat, "A laboring mom came in just after you left so he's busy with her and he'll be in here as soon as he can."_

 _At this point Mara jogged in, "I updated Rieekan with what's going on and he has an idea of what's wrong with Poe."_

 _Shara sensed her hesitation, "Tell me Mara, I can handle it."_

" _I- I'm not sure that-"_

" _Jade tell me what's wrong with my son!"_

" _Diphtheria," she whispered, "He thinks Poe has diphtheria."_

 _The room went silent. Leia was thinking back to that Inuit child that Rieekan had told her and Han about last month. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Shara spoke after being quiet for a few minutes._

" _Alright, Alright I- um- I just-"_

 _Leia saw the need to intervene, "Okay Mara, do you have the medicine?"_

" _Leia, we do it's just," drawing in a breath she collected herself, "Dr. Rieekan located 6000 units in his office, and it's expired."_

 _That's not enough thought Leia, it's not enough to save Shara's little boy. Diphtheria was typically treated with 10,000 to 30,000 units of antitoxin and that was therapeutically. Poe's case was definitely severe, and they would need anywhere from 40,000 to 100,000 units to successfully treat him. Shara seemed to have come to the same conclusion and she began to weep._

 _Leia nodded to herself, "Okay...Okay! Mara call Kes and tell him to come to the hospital immediately. Actually you know what, go and get him yourself, it's a slow day as it is."_

 _Mara nodded and ran out of the room while Leia turned to address her friend, "Shara, I'm going to go to Rieekan's office and get the medicine."_

 _A hollow laugh came from Shara, "Leia, is there really a point?" and Leia could see that Shara was ready to give up. Kneeling before her she grabbed her face between her hands._

" _Hey, listen to me, I know the odds aren't great, but it's the best we can do at the moment. You know Rieekan will put in an order for more medicine."_

" _Leia" Shara sobbed out, "We both know it will get here too late."_

 _Before Leia could respond a raspy voice whispered, "Mommy I'm so cold."_

" _You stay with Poe, I'll get more blankets and the medicine._

 _Shara barely acknowledged her as she continued to look at Poe with worry on her face, silently stroking his head._

That had been two days ago. And now Leia stood helplessly watching Shara and her son, waiting for the inevitable.

 _No, not yet, there could be a miracle._ But Leia knew she was lying to herself. Mara had discovered that Dr. Rieekan put in an order for more antitoxin this past summer, from Juneau, but the port in Nome closed before it could get here.

 _So now we wait._

While Leia had been lost in her thoughts Kes Dameron had entered the room to be with his wife and son. Glancing at the small family, Leia did the only thing she could think that might help. _Please God, please don't take away Shara's son._ With that, she exited the room to go back home for the night, and give the Dameron's privacy.

* * *

 **January 21, 1925**

"Leia wake up."

"Unnn"

"Leia," Han gently shook her.

"Han no…."

"Leia it's Shara."

With that Leia immediately woke up and glanced at the bedside clock, which read three AM. When she looked at the expression on Han's face she froze. And with that, she knew, she just knew, Poe Dameron was dead.

* * *

The crowd was large and people were murmuring to their neighbors. A couple hundred people were all crammed in the ballroom at Nome's Art Center as an emergency town hall meeting was called earlier this morning. It was now six in the evening and Leia had been up for 15 hours. After Han had confirmed what Leia had guessed, she immediately went over to the hospital to comfort her friends while Han stayed with Jaina. Dr. Rieekan had assured them that the death had happened fast, but it was clear to the four adults that Poe had been in in pain. Shara had a glazed expression and could only whisper, "My poor poor baby boy." Kes had a steely expression on his face, with his arm around his wife as they drew strength from each other.

When Dr. Rieekan had finally left them alone Leia was feeling something that had been a common occurence the past few days: helpless, and Leia hated to not be in control of a situation.

" _Well, I'll- I'll contact the funeral home, the two of you shouldn't have to deal with this and-_

" _No!" Kes interrupted sharply._

 _Leia was taken aback, "I'm sorry I just thought-"_

" _It's alright Leia," Kes exhaled, an apologetic expression on his face "This is just something we need to do on our own, and start to heal."_

And with that Leia had left them alone, spoke to Rieekan, who told her to take the day off, and went back to to her home with Han, to try and fall back asleep, sleep that never came. Leia's thoughts were with her daughter, and she was selfishly thanking God that it wasn't Jaina. That thought was still running through Leia's mind as she sat with her husband waiting for the meeting to start. Han looked at Leia and knew what she was thinking because he was thinking it too. He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

"It'll be okay sweetheart."

And even though science and medicine were against what her husband was saying she found herself believing him. Han had the ability to make things okay just by being with her. With that she grasped his hand and rested her head on his shoulder attempting to get a few minutes of rest. She didn't have to wait long as she saw Dr. Rieekan stride up to the front of the room and his booming voice drew her out of the fog.

"Hello everyone, for those of you that could come tonight, I thank you, I know that this was a last minute announcement. But something...something of importance has come up."

As Rieekan was talking, Leia noticed that other members of the town council had snuck into the room and were making their way to stand next to Rieekan. Leia's heart started pounding. An emergency town meeting called by the doctor, and attended by the town council didn't usually indicate good news. Sensing her thoughts, Han leaned over to whisper to Leia,

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"...And based on all of the recent diphtheria cases that have come in to the hospital, I fear that we might have an epidemic on our hands."

And with that information the crowd's silent murmuring grew louder.

"People, people please let me finish then I will answer any questions that you have!" The people began to quiet, "Good. Now, I've determined that we need to get one million units of antitoxin to properly treat these cases and any future ones before it reaches the epidemic stage. We still have a chance before this gets out of control. I've contacted Mayor Dodonna..."

At this, the mayor stepped forward from his position a couple of persons away from Rieekan.

"...After discussing this with the Mayor and the town council we have come to agree that the hospital will be put under quarantine to prevent further spread of the disease. I have also appointed Mon Mothma, as head nurse of the makeshift diphtheria unit. Which means all you nurses," Rieekan made eye contact with Leia and Mara, Shara was of course absent, "All of you nurses report directly to her. In the meantime we would like to open the floor so all of you can discuss the best and fastest way to get the medicine to Nome…"

With that, Han grabbed Leia and pulled her out of the ballroom into the deserted hallway.

"You aren't working in the hospital while they're under quarantine."

"Excuse me?"

"Leia," Han's hands went to her stomach, which had started to protrude, "You're pregnant, and you're already around enough sick people as it is, but this is-this is too risky, even for you."

"Han, you can't tell me what to do! They need help, we're already short a nurse with Shara taking time off and we can't just expect her to jump back into work. It's only me, Mon, Mara, and Rieekan for the entire town! Not to mention we're going to need someone to be taking care of people who aren't sick and I-"

"Leia, please, you would still be in the same building with all of those sick people, even if the hospital is sectioned off."

"Han I told you that-"

"I can't you lose you!" Han shouted gripping Leia's hands, and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I-I can't lose you Leia, I wouldn't be able to-"

"Han," Leia cupped his face in her hands, "You won't lose me, or this baby. How about this? I promise to stay in the section of the hospital that's for people who don't have diphtheria. I'll take care of them while Mon and Mara handle the diphtheria cases."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Han sighed, "I don't like it but I guess it's the best we can do right now. I know the hospital is understaffed as it is. I just, I want to keep you safe, and I can't protect you from a disease."

Leia embraced Han, and whispered into his neck, "I promise I'll be careful, I have you, Jaina, and this baby to think about. But I can't sit back and do nothing while people are suffering."

Han sighed and pulled back, "I know, it's what I love about you, you put others first. So it's my job to to make sure you're put first."

Leia smiled, "You do your job just fine hotshot."

"Sometimes it feels like I don't".

With that Leia gave him a hard kiss and said, "Trust me you do."

With that, the pair walked hand and hand back into the town meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**January 22, 1925**

The mission to prevent an epidemic from wiping out the tiny town of Nome was well underway. Dr. Rieekan had sent a telegram via the Army Signal Corps, to alert all of the major towns in Alaska as well as Governor Scott C. Bone, in Juneau of a public health crisis. A second telegram was sent to the U.S. Public Health Service in Washington DC explaining the situation and the need for more diphtheria antitoxin. While the urgent telegrams were sent out more and more cases made their way to the hospital. The makeshift diphtheria unit was severely understaffed. With Shara still grieving, and Leia only working on non-infected people, that left Mara, Mon, and Rieekan to care for the diphtheria patients. And it was a gruesome sight. Most of the ill were small children, their little bodies covered in rashes and in severe cases, even ulcers. They had the most dreadful wet cough, one that rattled the chest and left it's victims wheezing as the lungs struggled to clear the mucus from the airways. With no serum at hand the only medicine they had to offer was opium or morphine, and that would only lessen the pain, make them more comfortable while everyone prayed that the inevitable was delayed.

Leia could only stare helplessly behind the door, staring through the glass as she watched Mara and Mon rush back and forth between rooms trying to help everyone they could. She wanted so badly to be in that room, it was her job, to help the people who needed it. It drew back from when her parents died in the 1918 Spanish Influenza Epidemic, known as "The Big Sickness," and all she could do was stand and watch as they deteriorated before her eyes. From that point on, she decided she wanted to do something in the medical field, so she could try to prevent more deaths like her parents, so she wouldn't ever feel helpless ever again.

 _Well so much for that notion._ Leia drew in a deep breath, that promise she made to Han was getting harder and harder to keep, and it had only been one day. _Well maybe if I just slip into the room and give them more supplies, that wouldn't do any harm would it? Yes! That's what I'll do, and it'll be perfectly harmless._ With that thought she brought her hand up to the door handle and-

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Leia practically jumped ten feet in the air, whirred around, only to come face to face with a person she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Jyn?!"

Jyn Erso smirked, "The one and only."

Jyn was a few years older than Leia and had worked in the hospital before she moved away with her husband Cassian to Juneau last year, as Cassian had found better job opportunities there.

Leia was practically slack-jawed, "What are you- I mean it's been so long, I-I can't believe you're back, What-"

"Wow I made Leia Organa speechless, if this is what it takes to get you unraveled I should come back to visit more often," she joked.

"Very funny, and it's Leia Organa _Solo_."

Jyn smiled, "That's right, I still can't believe you're married and have a kid."

"Erso, I was married and Jaina was already born before you left!"

"I know, doesn't make it less shocking."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Oh would you just hug me?"

Jyn smiled before embracing the small woman.

"To answer your question, I'm here because Rieekan sent for me, saying how they need more hands, and most importantly, to keep an eye on you."

" _Me?"_

"Yes you, I know you're itching to help everyone who's sick but I also know that you're pregnant and the hospital still needs staff to help those who are injured or have minor illnesses."

A sigh escaped Leia, "So you're basically a glorified babysitter?"

Chuckles greeted Leia's question, "Well someone needs to look out for you!"

"Oh great, I have Han practically smothering me at home, and now you at work."

"That's the spirit! Now come on, bed four has a patient with rectal problems and I'm sure as hell not sticking my hand up in there."

* * *

 **January 24, 1925**

In two more days two more fatalities occurred and 20 more diagnoses were made, while 50 others were at risk. At this point Jyn was working in the diphtheria unit full time, the crisis too severe to simply stay with Leia. More and more children, and some adults, filled the hospital beds. At one point they had to bring in cots from the town school, not that it mattered, school had been canceled with the majority of the students infected, and they didn't want any more getting sick if they could help it. With school being canceled, Winter had extended her stay with the Organa-Solo's to stay home with Jaina while Leia and Han both worked. And then, it happened.

Jaina woke up the previous morning with a small cough.

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure," Winter quipped, "It's probably just a cold. She hasn't been around anyone who was sick after all. It's most likely some 24 hour bug that will be gone by tomorrow" And with that Winter shoved Han and Leia out the door so they could get to work.

Except it wasn't a 24 hour bug. Jaina woke up the morning of the 24th with her cough worse, a fever, and chills. _But no rash thank God_ thought Leia as she and Han took Jaina to the hospital. As they walked in, Rieekan took one look at the little girl being carried in Han's arms and directed them to the diphtheria unit. Leia froze, "No."

"Lelila, it's just a precaution, maybe she doesn't have it, but I can't risk her possibly infecting patients in the other wing." And with that, Rieekan took Jaina to an examining room, empty for once, while Han and Leia waited outside the door.

"Leia."

"Leia."

He was met with silence.

"Leia would you please look at me?"

Leia slowly turned to look at her husband and Han found himself staring into her pale face with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart," and with that Han took her into his arms, "it's gonna be okay, whatever it is we'll face it together, okay? I promise."

Leia broke free from his arms, "Oh Han, she's just so- she's just so small." She couldn't even breathe the word diphtheria for fear of it coming true.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He laced their hands together and Leia found comfort in Han's thumb drawing small circles on her hand.

The door swung open as Rieekan walked out, Leia and Han caught bits of his conversation with their daughter,

"Grandpa Rieekan, I'm so cold," Jaina's raspy voice croaked out.

"I know you are Jaina, I'll get Mara to come by with more blankets."

Rieekan then led Han and Leia to his office and Han was the first one to break the silence.

"Doc, how is she?"

"Exhausted from coughing and her fever is getting worse."

He took a deep breath before saying his next words and locked eyes with Leia, Leia who has already been dealt too many hands in her life, who didn't deserve to have this happen to her.

"It looks like diphtheria, she's the 18th case this week," Rieekan dropped into his chair putting his head in his hands, "and as you know...I'm out of antitoxin."

The "Strangling Angel of Children" is what it was so lovingly referred to. A disease that kills by suffocating from a grey, leathery coating in the back of your throat, a horrible form of asphyxiation. And now Jaina had it. Leia couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She had witnessed her own parents die from another horrible disease. And now the same fate seemed to be destined for her baby girl.

Han looked like he had been punched in the gut. His eyes were downcast, lips pursed, Leia could tell he was holding back his own tears. She saw him swallow before opening his mouth, "So- so- ah shit- so what do we do Carlist? What do we do?"

Rieekan looked up at the couple standing before him, Leia had crossed over to her husband and held him in her arms.

"We make her comfortable and-"

"No! Now don't give me that shit!"

"Han! He's only trying to"

Rieekan interrupted, "Lelila just...let him get it out."

"Make her comfortable, are you fucking kidding me? That's what you say to parents whose kids are about to die, and I'm not about to let that happen to my little girl, I want you to do a lot more than just comfort her for Christ's sake."

With that, Han stormed out of Rieekans office, the door slamming behind him in his wake.

"Carlist, I'm so sorry, Han's just frustrated and worried about Jaina, he didn't mean to yell."

"Leia, it's okay. Han is absolutely right, we need to be doing more than just comforting people. I just can't! Without the medicine there is nothing more for me to do. That's why I'm having a meeting with the Board of Health superintendent, to see what we can do to get the medicine here.

Leia felt herself begin to calm a little, Jaina's case was mild. If they could get the medicine back in time she should make a full recovery. _Hope_. _I need to hold onto that, there is still hope._

"Thank you Rieekan, she made to leave his office and before she walked out, Leia turned to the tired doctor, "Well, I guess my wish about wanting to be in the diphtheria unit will finally come true," she wryly spat out before heading out.

* * *

If one were to enter the Post Office of Nome you would find Board of Health superintendent Mark Summers sending out urgent messages via telegram at a small desk, trying to bring the desperately needed medicine to his town.

 _Anchorage._ _ **Stop.**_ _Repeat, urgent request. More diphtheria antitoxin._ _ **Stop.**_ _Nome in grave danger._ _ **Stop.**_ _Please help._ _ **Stop.**_

These messages were sent to different ports, air and sea while Summers waited on baited breath for a response, and he didn't have to wait long. First ones from the sea ports came in:

 _Nome, pack ice closing in. Cannot ship antitoxin by sea. Will try by air._

Then the airports:

 _Nome, storm at airport. Planes grounded until storm clears. Many regrets._

And then finally:

 _From Juneau, Office of the Governor, We are shipping antitoxin by rail._ _ **Stop.**_ _Train line ends at town of Nenana. Select fastest dogs for sled team to carry antitoxin from Nenana to Nome._ _ **Stop.**_ _God willing, train will make it through._ _ **Stop.**_

* * *

After receiving the telegrams, Summers went and shared this information with Dr. Rieekan and the town council. It was agreed that a dog sled relay would be used to retrieve the medicine from the town of Nenana. The town council decided that two teams would be used. One would start at Nenana and the other at Nome, meeting at the town of Nulato. Another aspect agreed on was that Han Solo would be the best choice to make the 630 mile round trip from Nome to Nulato and then back again. The decision was unanimously voted on and now all that was left to do was actually ask the man himself. Would he be willing to leave his only daughter, who was sick, to get the antitoxin and prevent an epidemic? Apparently, yes.

* * *

"No."

"Leia-come on, it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. I still have to get the dogs in gear."

"Oh wow, a few extra days," Leia choked out.

"Sweetheart-"

"No! You aren't leaving! You promised me that you would stay with us, and that we would get through this together, you promised!"

"Leia I want to keep that promise, I do. But this is how we get through this. If I go out and get that medicine, Jaina and all of the other kids will get better and we can hopefully avoid an epidemic. And you can't stop me from doing this."

Leia's expression had turned icy, "Well then I guess you really don't care about me, this baby, or your daughter."

Han froze, "Now wait just a second. I'm doing this for you! Do you think I want to leave you guys? Leia- it's killing me even thinking about it, but I can't- I can't watch out daughter die while we sit and do nothing."

"She could die while you're out in the middle of nowhere."

"Fuck, Leia, don't you think I know that? Don't you think I'm fucking aware of that possibly happening? I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't think it was the best possible option.

"I - I know Han- I know." Leia breathed out before bursting into tears, "I'm sorry Han, I'm so sorry for saying those horrible things to you, I didn't mean it I just-"

Leia was overwhelmed with the feeling of her husband's arms around surrounding her, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Shh shh, I know sweetheart. I'm doing this for Jaina.

"I know," came Leia's muffled response before she pulled back. "I know you care about us, and that's why you're doing this, but it still hurts."

Han tried to smile for her, "Leia I can't sit back and do nothing."

"Hmmm sounds like I was saying those same words to you a few days ago so I guess I should just let it happen."

"Welcome to my world sweetheart," Han chuckled a little before immediately frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Well if telling you was this hard, how on Earth am I going to tell Jaina?"

Now it was Leia's turn to envelope her husband in a hug.

"We'll do it together."

And so the couple made their way from the hallway into Jaina's hospital room where they would break the news.


End file.
